Known image projection systems typically produce two-dimensional images. In order to view the images in three dimensions, several types of systems have been devised. Some of theses projection systems continue to project images in two dimensions, but create the illusion of three dimensions by providing the viewer with devices or eyeglasses specially configured to cause the projected images to appear in three dimensions. These configured devices often involve lenses, prisms, mirrors, shutter systems, polarizers, or other devices and may filter images ultimately reaching the eye based on wavelength, timing, polarization, or other factors.
To obviate the need for providing each viewer with a special viewing device, other types of projection systems cause an image to appear to all viewers in three dimensions by interposing a lenticular system in the display. These systems may further include high intensity light sources and heat management systems. The components of these systems are often expensive and the systems can be difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Furthermore, when using the above-mentioned systems, users have an extremely limited selection of viewing angles. Viewers are essentially limited to a field of less than 180 degrees since the images are projected on a flat screen or other device that is not viewable from at least 180 degrees of space. It is more likely that the image is viewable from a much more limited range of angles. Viewing angles of some known systems are entirely fixed.
Accordingly, a system is needed that includes a broader spectrum of viewing angles and is inexpensive and easy to manufacture. Furthermore, it is desirable to create a free-standing system with which a user can directly interact without fear when putting his or her hands in direct interaction with the visualized three-dimensional object.